the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP11
Here's a fun episode 11. Enjoy! HOUSE OF TRUTH OR DARE *MORNING* EDDIE - Hey, listen, I have good news and bad news. KT - What's the bad news? EDDIE - Victor has got the relics. FABIAN - What? Than what's the good news? EDDIE - He has the FAKE relics. KT - What do you mean? EDDIE - I knew that Victor will try to steal them, so I replaced them with fake ones. AMBER - Wow, Eddie, you're a genius. Just like me. PATRICIA - *laughs* Yeah, right. AMBER - Whatever. ALFIE - So, the relics? What do we do about them? FABIAN - Well, I don't actually know what to do with them. Yet. But I found a book about ancient relics. PATRICIA - And you're going to read it? FABIAN - That's what books are for. VICTOR - Get to school immediately! *SCHOOL* WILLOW - So, Alfie, what do you want to do tonight? ALFIE - A date? Let's play truth or dare. WILLOW - Perfect, 7p.m? I'll go tell the girls. ALFIE - I'll go tell the guys. *AMBER'S ROOM* PATRICIA - No, I really don't think you should.. AMBER - But... PATRICIA - No! WILLOW - *comes in* Hi! KT & AMBER - Hey! PATRICIA - What? WILLOW - Well, Alfie and I thought we all could play truth or dare tonight. PATRICIA - Oh no... KT - What's wrong? Don't you like truth or dare? PATRICIA - Actually, I've never played before... ALL GIRLS - What?! PATRICIA - No, seriously. I just think that kind of games are stupid. KT - Well, then we're going to fix it. Let's go. AMBER - WAIT! WILLOW - What? AMBER - You're not telling me, we'll go looking like... this? *points at other girls* PATRICIA - What do you..? KT, JOY, MARA, WILLOW & AMBER - Make - up time! PATRICIA - Oh, God, please kill me... *EDDIE'S ROOM* ALFIE - Hey, guys, you want to go play truth or dare? JEROME - With who? ALFIE - Girls, obviously. JEROME - I like that game... EDDIE - Yeah, let's go. JEROME & ALFIE - *leave* FABIAN - Eddie, wait. EDDIE - Yeah? FABIAN - I found out that the relics fully work ONLY when they're worn by a special person. EDDIE - Who's the special person? FABIAN - That's the problem - I don't know. ALFIE - Guys, come on! FABIAN - We'd better leave. *LIVING ROOM* JEROME - Where are those girls? We've been waiting for 20 minutes. Are you sure Willow said 7 p.m? ALFIE - Yes, I'm sure. AMBER - Hey, sorry, we're late, but we all look... ALFIE - Amazeballs? AMBER - OK, whatever that means. What do you think of my new outfit? (pink dress, black heels, long pink earrings) Well? ALL BOYS - Good. AMBER - Good? Are you kidding me? AUSTIN - What? AMBER - Amazing. You didn't say I look amazing! ALL BOYS - Sorry. AMBER - Never mind. Willow! WILLOW - Hey. (black jeans, shirt "I'm a goofy chick", high heels) ALFIE - Hey, my cupcake. WILLOW - Cupcake? ALFIE - Sorry. AMBER - Mara! MARA - Hello. (blue jeans, shirt " I love you", trainers) AUSTIN - Hey, you look amazing. MARA - Thanks... AMBER - KT. KT - (blue long shirt, black tights, high heels) FABIAN - You look nice. AMBER - OK, Joy... TO BE CONTINUED... Well? Comment! Category:Blog posts